


Boomerang

by Draikinator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, post eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus is practicing swordfighting on his own. He still hasn't talked to Drift since he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonetruesmol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theonetruesmol).



Rodimus buried the blade of his sword into the training dummy with a thunk, pulled back, and swung again. His form was sloppy, his pace slow, and all in all: he was really shit at this sword thing.

He left it buried in the soft metal dummy and wiped the condensation from his forehead with a groan. This was stupid. He didn’t even use swords. It was just a _habit_ now for some Primus-awful reason, probably because he didn’t want to admit the reason he had taken it up in the first place by stopping when he wanted to.

“Wow, Ratch wasn’t joking, you’re terrible at this, Roddy.”

Rodimus jerked, hands snapping down his his side and he whipped his head around to see Drift, barely containing an ‘eep,’ of surprise. Drift chuckled, smiling softly.

“Didn’t you practice at all while I was gone?” Drift asked, and slid in front of Rodimus, yanking the blade out. He hefted it, then frowned, and tossed it into the corner, “No wonder your form is so slagged up. That’s an awful blade. Here,” he said, unsheathing his right hand sword, “Use mine.”

Rodimus bit his lip, shrugged, and took it. Drift unsheathed his other blade and adjusted his feet along the ground into position, gesturing for Rodimus to do the same.

“See? There you go. You knew this, you just forgot, is all,” Drift said, smirking at Rodimus, who frowned, feeling somewhat patronized. Drift tensed, then snapped forward,slicing the top of the dummy clean off. Rodimus gaped in awe, then looked down at his blade, swallowed, and mimicked the motion.

He buried the sword in the dummy without severing in it. Rodimus sighed, and stood up, letting go of the hilt.

“Why did you take the blame?”

Rodimus straightened, then looked at Drift, who looked genuinely concerned. Rodimus’s face crinkled up, confused, “You told me to.”

Drift shook his head, “No, not for- I mean, why did you say that my banishment was your idea? You didn’t even _want_ to do it.”

“Oh,” Rodimus said, lamely, looking down, “You took the all the blame the first time. I figured it was my turn.”

They were silent for a little while, before Drift reached past him to remove the sword from the dummy, “Thank you.”

“...Are we cool?” Rodimus asked, and Drift laughed. Rodimus snorted, because he’d thought it was kind of a really emotional moment, and Drift had just dorked out on it.

“Yes, Rodimus. We are _cool_. We weren’t not cool. Did you think we were not cool?”

Rodimus made vaguely noncommittal noises and shrugged. Drift rolled his optics.

“We’re cool, Rodimus.”

Rodimus retrieved the training sword from the corner and returned it to the wall with the rest of the weapons, “The Rewind we picked up from the other Lost Light started doing movie nights again. I bet I can get him to show one of those cartoons you like if you wanna bring Ratchet. I haven’t been to one since- in awhile, anyway.”

“It’s called anime, Rodimus,” Drift chastised, “And… yes. That sounds nice. Even with everyone thinking I wasn’t involved in… what happened, it- social events are still awkward.”

Rodimus smiled. Drift smiled. The sword Rodimus had put improperly back on the rack slipped from its tenuous grasp on the wall clasps, hit a bazooka conveniently located beneath it, and the resulting explosion took out the far wall of the training hall.

Ultra Magnus made them both clean it up, but Rodimus used the time to fill Drift in on all the memes he’d missed while he was gone.


End file.
